Abandon
by Blue Twilight
Summary: Outwardly, the governor and the commodore acted happy for Will and Elizabeth. In reality, though, neither can fully abandon the idea of Elizabeth marrying Norrington. In pursuit of this goal, these men will stop at nothing to tear the lovers apart...
1. An Ending Becomes a Beginning

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this story.

****

**Abandon**

**1 – An Ending Becomes a Beginning**

At the end of PotC in Port Royale...

_I am kissing Elizabeth Swan._ Even now, Will Turner just couldn't make that fact seems like a reality. This had been his fantasy for so long, that it seemed impossible that it could ever become a reality. Yet, here he is. Kissing the woman of his dreams.

"Um, excuse me?" Will's annoyance at the governor's interruption is quelled only by his knowledge that this would most certainly not be the last kiss he shared with Elizabeth.

They break their kiss and turn to her father, the governor. Despite how happy his daughter obviously is, Governor Swan is still hesitant.

"Thank you, Father, for understanding." Elizabeth smiles encouragingly at him.

"'Tis no problem, my dear. Whatever makes you happy, I suppose. If this is what you want..."

"It is, most certainly." She turns to look deep into Will's eyes. "I could never imagine being happy settling down with someone before, but now I think I could be."

"I told you that I loved you and I meant it with all my heart."

The Governor cannot help but look sickened as Will leans to kiss his daughter again. Forcing himself to smile, he interrupts. "Excuse me! I am quite sorry for interrupting, but Madame Falso is coming in less than a half hour, Elizabeth."

"Who is Madame Falso?" Will queries.

Elizabeth cheerily answers him, ecstatic that everything is going so perfectly right all at once. "She is one of the most famous Italian designers alive. She is vacationing here for a week and she agreed to design a dress for me. I'm sorry, but I can't miss this. It's a once-in-a-lifetime thing."

"I understand."

To her father's dismay, Elizabeth adds, "Would you like to come?"

Will senses his annoyance and tries to be diplomatic to a man who will likely become his future father-in-law. "No, thank you. Tempting as it is, I actually have to finish up a sword for Commander Vivine."

By the time he coughs loudly and obnoxiously, Elizabeth has also noticed her father's attitude. Making a mental note to discuss it with him, she replies, "Okay. But, before you go, I have to give you something."

Governor Swan taps his watch impatiently as she pulls a robin-blue ribbon out of her hair. Pulling up Will's sleeve, she ties it gently around his upper arm. He looks at her questioningly.

"It's a tradition from back in medieval times. A lady ties a ribbon on the arm of her chosen warrior."

Will smiles as she pulls his sleeve back down. Elizabeth is pleased that he was not intimidated by that. In her experience, men didn't often like to commit so quickly. "So, I'll meet you back here in two hours. Okay?"

"I'll be here."

He kisses her quickly. Elizabeth beams as she joins her father in the carriage.

After the gilded carriage pulls away, Will sits on the ledge for a moment, smiling to himself. He feels the happiest he has ever been right now.

_Elizabeth Turner. _It sounded perfect to his ears and seemed to fit so naturally that their love seemed almost predestined. He liked that idea.

Will's thoughts continue to run along this vein, which is probably why he doesn't see the gang of ten ragged men armed with pipes and large pieces of wood slowly creeping in and surrounding him.

The ragged man in charge finally nods to his crew and raises his voice. "William Turner?"

Will turns around, startled. "Yes?" He is even more surprised when he fully registers the circle of mean-looking men. Nervously, he rises and tries to look calm. He takes of his hat and bows to them. "May I help you?"

The lead ragged man seems to find this response amusing. "No, I don't believe so. We are currently being helped by someone else. It is you who will need help."

As the men step closer, Will drops his hat and backs up until his feet are up against the ledge. "Who sent you? What do you want?"

The men seem to consider this. "We cannot tell you who sent us, as we are not certain ourselves who he was. All I know is that he paid us well to make sure that you never see the light of day again."

The men come even closer and raise their weapons to strike. Seeing no other choice, Will turns and dives off the cliff as the gang's weapons come crashing down.

The assassins are dumbstruck for a moment before breaking in to uproar. "Should we go down and make sure that he's dead?"

"Why bother? It would be a waste of our time. No one could survive a fall off that cliff." The others grumbled agreement and strode off to spend their earnings, feeling that their assignment was complete. "Quite true. No one could survive that." 

Little did they know that two people already had survived that very plunge.

Two hours later, the governor's carriage pulls up to the ledge. Inside, Elizabeth is not at all happy. "How rude! Father, I just cannot believe that Madame Falso would blow us off like that. She never even showed up!"

The pair alights from the carriage with Commodore Norrington. He had come along for the ride in order to beseech Elizabeth for one more chance. Not surprisingly, she hadn't listened to a word he had said.

"She could have at least heard me out!" complains Norrington quietly to the governor.

"I did not expect her to, my friend. Do not worry, though. I have an idea."

Meanwhile, Elizabeth looks around expectantly. Raising her voice, she calls out Will's name. Her voice echoes across the stone and drifts out until it is drowned by the crashing waves below.

Looking around her, she calls his name again to no avail. Her eyes then fall on his hat, dropped carelessly on the ground near the ledge. She rushes forward and picks up the hat.

"Darling, it seems that he has left. I'm sure you will meet up with him again. Come; let us leave before we miss dinner."

"He promised that he would be here. I am not leaving until he comes. I am sure that he would not abandon me."

Elizabeth slowly kneels in front of the wall and waits there, grasping the hat, until it grows dark. Upon hearing the harsh ring of the night bells, she forces herself to admit that her lover is not coming. A single tear slides down her cheek as she drops the hat over the cliff and turns to climb into the carriage with her father.

**Author's Note:** This is my first ever PotC story, and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, and let me know if you would be interested in the next chapter. I am planning to re-introduce Jack and some other old friends/enemies. Thanks for reading!


	2. Finding Old Friends

* * *

Thanks a million to **t, JessieRose, Kiki, fallenangel3490, maysar10, **and** Moulingirl. **I love getting reviews! 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters from this fic.

****

**2 – Finding Old Friends**

That evening on _The Black Pearl,_ Will is sitting in Jack's cabin. He is miserable, shivering, wet, and wrapped in a blanket. Jack is watching him, worried about his old friend.

"It's lucky for you, me matey, that I had a touch of nostalgia and turned the telescope back to the island."

Will winces, thinking of what might have happened if Jack and his crew hadn't been so quick in responding to his distress. "Yes, lucky," he repeated, obviously distracted. "Are you sure that there is no way that I can get back to Port Royale?"

"I'm sorry, mate. If this ship goes within two miles of that town, we'll all be shot dead. It's probably for the best, though. I mean, do you really want to go back to a place where people are trying, with near success, mind you, to kill you? I can't rescue you every time, you know."

"But Elizabeth is there! She will think that I abandoned her."

"Now I remember why I decided to never fall in love. Oy vey." At the mention of Elizabeth, Jack suddenly understood Will's predicament. He had always worried that one day she could break his heart, but he hadn't expected it so soon. Sighing, he tried to think of a way to distract Will.

"Step back and listen to what you are saying. Why would you want to be tied down in one place with one girl? You have a pirate's life now! A life of glory and adventure!"

Will appreciated Jack's attempt, but he can't take his mind of the loss of the only woman he had ever loved. Looking up at his friend's face, however, he feels guilt for brushing him off and acting melancholy. He decides to try to raise his spirits and forget about his old life.

Jack tries again, offering him the opportunity. "Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum, you know?"

Will returns with a weak "Yo ho ho."

"Now, that's the spirit." Jack replies, saracsticly. "I see that I have my work cut out for me."

* * *

The next morning at the governor's mansion, Governor Swan, Norrington, and Elizabeth are eating breakfast together in the private dinning room. 

Norrington is in the midst of reporting the results of his night-long search for Will. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I had my men look all over Port Royale for him, but it was to no avail."

Elizabeth is silent, greatly aggravating her father. "Well, Elizabeth, aren't you going to thank Commodore Norrington?"

Elizabeth knows that she shouldn't, but she cannot help feeling bitter. "Why should I thank him? He didn't find Will."

"How dare you be so rude to the commodore!" The governor is really angry now. His future son-in-law had made an effort to find his enemy and rival. Though, thank God, he hadn't found Turner, he had still looked when he didn't have to.

Norrington interjects before the governor can get violent. "No, it's perfectly alright, Sir. I can understand the pain of losing someone for whom you cared deeply." He looks meaningfully at Elizabeth.

Not missing his meaning, Elizabeth nearly screams. _Why can no one understand! I just lost the man I care about most in the world. You would think that at least one person could sympathize. _Fighting back tears, she looks up and realizes that the two men are waiting for a response from her. Looking away, she coldly replies, "I just need to get away from everything right now."

Norrington looks quite pained at this response.

Trying to alleviate the tension, the governor changes the subject. "So, Commodore, when are you setting sail?"

"My crew begins its pursuit of _The Black Pearl_ tomorrow at noon on a vessel that is quite well-named: _The Pursuer_." 

"Well-named, indeed. When do you expect to return to Elizabeth and I?

"I would like to return when we catch the pirate ship, but we will have to return for supplies in six months if we have not caught the pirates yet."

Governor Swan turns to Elizabeth, who has been silent and motionless since he last outburst. "Well, that's good. You'll be able to see the commodore again in just six months. Maybe you two can work something out again, then." The governor smiles hopefully and winks at Norrington.

Furious, Elizabeth lets out a sob and dashes from the table. The two men watch her retreating form until it is out of sight. They say nothing until they hear the slam of a heavy door. The governor looks to the commodore and shrugs.

Norrington politely breaks the silence. "Begging your pardon, Sir, but that might not have been the ideal time to broach that subject to her."

"No, it suppose not. Oh well, won't happen again."

* * *

The pair finish their meal. Norrington leaves to prepare for his voyage, and Governor Swan begins to roam his house thoughtfully. As he passes the door to Elizaebeth's room, he halts and knocks. 

"Go away!"

Ignoring her, he pushes open the door. "Darling, I won't bother you for long, I just want you to realize something. Turner is gone and he's not coming back. The sooner you accept that, the sooner you can be happy again." He closes the door and walks away before Elizabeth can respond.

In her room, Elizabeth had been sitting on her bed and staring out the window for hours. Gazing at the water glistening in the sun, she was remembering the brief time that she had spent with Will. She knew that it didn't make sense for her to feel this strongly for him. After all, she had only really gotten close to him in the past week. It was just that when she got close to him she felt complete, as if she had been missing a piece of herself her entire life and had finally found it.

_I love him._

And they weren't just words, this time. She knew that she meant it with all her heart and soul. And that moment, she also knew once and for all that she could never forget Will Turner.

****

**Next chapter:** Elizabeth decides what to do about her situation, and Will adjusts to life on _The Black Pearl_.

By the way, I am open to any suggestions that you might have. Please keep the reviews coming!


	3. The Deception

Thanks so much for the reviews. I love getting them!

**3 – The Deception**

On the dock of _The Pursuer_, over fifty sailors are lined up, single file, along the dock. They are standing at attention, waiting for the commdore's inspection and approval. It is the beginning of a long, hot day and no one wants to be standing out in the sun in full uniform doing nothing. The men are so preoccupied with their discomfort that they wouldn't notice an imposter.

This is quite lucky for Elizabeth, who is currently coming down a back street towards them, wearing a Lieutenant's uniform. Her hair is on top of her head in a bun and her breasts are bound. She pulls on her hat and rushes to join the line of sailors.

Norrington is speaking quickly to each sailor, obtaining their consignment papers. After what seems like an eternity, he reaches Elizabeth.

"Name?" he demands.

"Lt. Bill Boots, Sir."

"Papers?"

She calmly hands him perfectly forged papers proclaiming that a Lieutenant William Boots had been summoned to serve on the pirate-hunting vessel. "Here, Sir."

"Welcome aboard, Boots. Serve honorably and well."

"Thank you, Sir. I will, Sir."

Elizabeth sighs in relief as he walks away. At least eighteen years of hanging around military officers with her father had finally paid off.

"All aboard!"

As all of the soldiers begin to march onto the ship, Elizabeth is starting to doubt her plan for the first time. Her determination to find Will had made her strong enough to do this, but it was slowly occurring to her that she might actually have to fight. And what if Will wasn't with the pirates? Then she could be stuck for months on a mission to kill her friend, Captain Jack Sparrow.

She was pulled out of her reverie by Commodore Norrington's harsh yelling. "Now, I would like to remind all of you of the mission of this voyage. We are to find and destroy The Black Pearl, which is, as you know, the last remaining pirate threat in the Caribbean. Is everyone clear on their duties?"

Elizabeth joined in on the "Yes, Sir", not sure what else to do. It was too late to change her mind at this point.

"Anchors up! Away we go."

* * *

Back on _The Black Pearl_, Jack is in the midst of explaining his plans to Will. "Basically, getting back to Tortuga safely is our immediate goal. After that, well, we haven't any plans. That's part of the adventure, you know. Being totally spontaneous."

"I suppose." Will was most certainly not yet convinced of Jack's idea of living totally wild and free, with no rules and no ties. Unlike his friend, he actually wanted ties. Specifically, he wanted to be tied for eternity to Elizabeth. Now that it seemed like he would never see her again, he was hesitatingly attempting to convert to Jack's lifestyle, a task that was almost totally unsuccessful as of yet.

"As for short-term plans, we will be stopping on the island of St. Roger's in five days' time in order to give everyone a well-deserved and much needed break to party and drink."

"Isn't that what you guys do all day no matter where you are?" 

"In a manner of speaking, I guess. But..."

"Also, we need to remember that people are after you guys. Is stopping such a great idea? I mean, won't that give those guys a chance to catch up to you?"

"No worries, Will. I have a great crew and the best pirate ship ever built. Besides, I'm thinkin' that we could use a little adventure to keep us on our toes."

"You are clinically insane, you know that?"

"It's my secret to success. Don't tell a soul."

* * *

**Note:** Sorry for the short chapter, I didn't have much time to write this week. The next one will be longer, I promise. Some paths will cross on the small island of St. Rogers...

Also, please keep reviewing, guys! Also, let me know if any of you know the name of the woman sailor on _The Black Pearl._ She will appear in the next chapter, and I want to use her proper name. Thanks!


	4. They All Come Togerther, Then Split Up A...

* * *

I am loving these review, guys. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **Sorry, forgot this last time. These cahracters are not and have never been mine.

**Scene 4 – They All Come Together, Then Split Up Again**

One week later, on the island of St. Rogers, there is a flurry of activity in a crowded bar. The crew of _The Pursuer_ is roaming all over the island, glad for their brief break from pirate-hunting.

Norrington and Elizabeth, who is still in disguise, are sitting together at a corner table. Unbeknownst to them, Jack, Will, and Anamaria are watching them from a table across the room

Unsure of exactly how she got in this position, Elizabeth tries hard to think of an excuse to get her away from the man she most wanted to avoid at the moment. Unfortunately for her, her head still hadn't completely cleared from the drinks that she had earlier that day and nothing was coming to her.

Norrington noticed her discomfort, but didn't associate it with him. "You seem depressed, Boots. Why aren't you getting drunk and partying like everyone else here?"

"I could ask the same of you, Commodore." She was trying to end this conversation before it began, but the Commodore seemed insistent on talking to her.

"Fair enough. How about this, I'll tell you my story, then you have to tell me yours."

_Oh great. Now I get to hear what a horrible person I am for following my heart. I can't wait._ "Fine. Go ahead, Sir."

"Well, it all started about a month ago, when I was promoted to Commodore. It was that day that I finally proposed to Elizabeth Swan, daughter of the governor. I was expecting her to say yes, as her father was very fond of the match and he had been encouraging her."

He paused to look at her. "Well, what did she say?"

"Nothing. She fainted. That sparked a long series of events that aren't important to recount right now. Basically, she fell in love with a blacksmith turned pirate in the course of a week. She only agreed to marry me so that I would agree to go save his life. I knew that, of course, but I thought that maybe I could change her mind. We saved him, then she didn't see him again for three weeks. Then, he saved his pirate friend from a hanging and declared his love for Elizabeth. In that instant, I knew that I had lost her forever."

Elizabeth is surprised. Despite her father's raving, it seemed like the Commodore was willing to let her go. Despite herself, she was overcome with a strong feeling of sympathy. After all, she has lost her love as well. "That must have been a horrible feeling."

"Trust me, it was. But, you know what? I cared about this girl so much that I was just glad that she would be happy. But I was wrong. That very night, the bastard abandoned her. It was horrible. I had lost my love, and she had lost hers. Neither will return anytime soon."

_Abandoned me? _Elizabeth can feel herself starting to cry. She had never thought of it that way. "Excuse me, Sir. I must get back to the ship."

Norrington is surprised. He tries to stop her and ask what is wrong, but she ignores him. Pulling her hat low over her face, she heads back to _The Pursuer_, not even noticing the man whose foot her boot slams down on as she passes.

* * *

Will curses under his breath at the sailor who had just nearly amputated his foot. He stalks back to the table and sits.

"Thanks, Jack. Now it hurts to walk. I told you we shouldn't get closer."

"We didn't move closer. You did. Now, was it Norrington and did he see you?'

"Yes, it was Norrington and no, he didn't see me."

"Good." Jack slowly gazes out the window and the moon reflected in the calm ocean, trying to figure out his new plan of action. He is so intent on his thoughts that he almost missed Will's next comment.

"Do you think I could just hitch a ride home with them?"

Jack snaps out of his reverie and looks over at Anamaria. Both burst into laughter.

Using all his self-control, Jack stops laughing to attempt to answer Will's confused and annoyed glare. "Do you realize just how many problems there would be with that? Like, if their ship does catch up to us, how you would be forced to fight against me and my crew?"

Anamaria puts in, "Also, there is your attempted murder to consider. Has it occurred to you that the commodore could very well be the man who hired that gang?" 

Will shakes his head. "I seriously doubt that he would do something like that."

"But how could you ever really know?"

Jack nods in agreement. "She has a point, there, matey. If, and note that I'm sayin' if, he was the one who tried to kill you, he probably won't take very kindly to you showing up again. Especially is you want to hitch that ride to get back to the woman he loves."

Sighing in disappointment, Will concedes. "I suppose that you're right."

"I'm always right."

The three turn to watch Norrington walk briskly out of the bar after the offending sailor.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elizabeth is standing on the deck of _The Pursuer_, looking out at the moon reflecting in the ocean. As she is the only one onboard, she lets her tears flow free as she thinks of one William Turner.

"He abandoned me. The commodore is right. What else could have happened? Here I am crying my heart out for him, and he is probably not even thinking of me. I have to stop this. I can't let myself get this upset. I need to be over this."

She is so caught up in her misery that she doesn't notice as Norrington walks quietly up next to her. He gently lifts off her hat, letting her long hair tumble free

**"**Would you like to step into my cabin a moment, Elizabeth?For privacy's sake. I believe that you owe me an explanation."

She silently follows him into his cabin and sits on the bed. He closes the door and sits next to her. She has stopped crying, for the most part. "I'm sorry. I just had to get away. I couldn't stay there- all those memories. But now I'm going to move on. The man I thought I loved abandoned me first chance he got."

"You didn't deserve that. You deserve someone better, someone who will protect you and won't cause you pain."

"Someone like you."

"Only if you want me."

Contemplatively and sadly, Elizabeth returns, "I think I need to have you. As my father says, true love is security and happiness with someone. Passion is something totally different and unnecessary. When we get home, if you still want, I will marry you gladly."

"Elizabeth! That would be the greatest honor. I love you, I always have, always will. Are you sure, though?"

"I'm positive."

"Amazing! You have made me so happy! Now I have even more inspiration to catch that pirate ship as soon as possible."

"Yes. Surely." Norrington is confused by her slow and distant tone. For someone who just declared her love for him, Elizabeth was being unusually cold. "Darling, you are tired. Why don't you sleep, now?"

Elizabeth is not in the mood to put up a fight. "Okay. Goodnight."

Norrington kisses her cheek and goes out to pace the deck. He is happy, but a little wary. When his crew begins to return to the ship, he goes back into his cabin and looks pensively at Elizabeth, who is sleeping fitfully. He then lays a blanket out on the floor and goes to sleep.

Elizabeth woke only once that night, in the grips of a terrible nightmare that she could neither remember nor fully shake off. Looking over and seeing Norringtinon next to her gave her some comfort, and she was able to fall back asleep rather quickly. Despite all her intentions, however, her last thought was of Will.

* * *

Next chapter: Everybody meets up again (for a much longer time than in this one).

Please keep up the reviews!


	5. We Meet Again

I cannot say thank you enough for these reviews, guys. It's the most I've ever gotten!!

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own anybody that I'm writing about here.

**Scene 5 - We Meet Again**

On _The Black Pearl_, Will is in the crow's nest, gazing sadly at the crystal blue waters. He slowly looks up towards the horizon and is jolted into action by the sight of a ship bearing the King's flag. He scrambles down the mast and rushes to find Jack.

Meanwhile, Jack is in his cabin having a conversation with the resident parrot. Despite Jack's coaxing, the parrot would only say, "shiver me timbers", much to Jack's annoyance.

"Are you trying to bloody drive me insane, matey? Now, I was thinking that there might be a more effective way to express what you're tryin' to say."

"Shiver me timbers."

"Or not, I guess."

Will bursts in, causing both to turn towards him. "Jack! I just sighted a British ship on the horizon. I think..." He pauses, obviously taken aback by the sight of his Captain having a conversation with a parrot.

Jack notices Will's expression. Turning to the parrot, he says, "excuse me".

Both men walk out on the deck. Anamaria hurries towards them.

"She is approaching fast, Captain."

"What is she called?"

"_The Pursuer_."

Jack looks quite unhappy. Will is confused and getting more nervous by the second. "Wait, what ship is that?"

"Commodore Norrington's new ship. He has caught up to us. " 

By now, the rest of Jack's crew has assembled to get the instruction of their leader. "What should we do, Captain?"

Will was worried. Though it seemed selfish, he dreaded the attack for the sole reason that he was sure that word would get back to Elizabeth that he was now a heartless, bloodthirsty pirate. How could she love that? "The Commodore. You're not going to kill him, are you?" 

"If I have to, I will. Now, Anamaria, prepare the crew. You know what to do."

"Yes, Captain Sparrow."

* * *

On _The Pursuer_, things are just as hectic.

"Commodore! We are fast approaching _The Black Pearl_!"

In his cabin, Norrington straps on his sword and checks once more to make sure that Elizabeth is fast asleep. He doesn't want her embroiled in this mess. Taking a deep breath, he locks the door to his cabin before rushing out to the main deck. Once there, he begins shouting orders at the top of his lungs. "All hands on deck! Hurry now. Prepare battle stations! Get ready to pull alongside and board!"

There is a sudden jolt as _The Pursuer_ pushes up against _The Black Pearl_. With that, Elizabeth snaps awake and sits up in bed. She sinks back down, still groggy, beginning to remember the events of last night, not sure if she had done the right thing. A series of loud bangs causes her to hurriedly pull on her uniform and tie up her hair. Putting on her hat, she realizes that Norrington had locked her in. Groaning in annoyance, she climbs up on the bed and scrambles out the window onto the upper deck. She quietly slips into the foray, determined to make something of her time in the Navy.

* * *

Jack, Will, and the entire pirate crew ready themselves for battle on their decks, firing cannon rounds at the sailors preparing to jump over into their boat. Will looks pleadingly at Jack as he draws his sword.

Jack, sighing in mock annoyance, directs one last command to his crew. "Everyone, listen up! Get them back on their boat. Try not to kill anyone unless it is necessary."

At his crew's grumbling, he turns back to Will. "Happy now? You've spoiled their fun."

The fighting ensues as over twenty sailors, including "Bill Boots", board the pirate ship. All the pirates do their best to shove the sailors back as opposed to running them through. Sailor after sailor goes slamming into the water, screaming.

Norrington is horrified as he observes that his crew is being easily defeated. Shocked and angry, he realizes that he has no choice but to retreat now and come back with a much larger crew. **"**Retreat! Everyone, retreat!"

The sailors who had managed to remain on _The Black Pearl _gratefully turn and rush back onto their ship. The only one who doesn't turn is Elizabeth, who is engaged in a swordfight with Anamaria and doesn't hear Norrington's screams.

Jack happily views the newfound quiet on his ship until he hears the clash of swords. Followed by almost everyone else onboard, he strolls over to where Elizabeth and Anamaria are still dueling. Rolling his eyes at her, he comes up behind Elizabeth and holds a gun to her back.

"Forgive me if I'm spoiling your fun, boy, but I do believe that the rest of your little group there has retreated."

She turns, barely registering what Jack is saying. All she sees is the gun, which causes her to panic. "Parley!"

Jack cocks his head, amused. "Well, okay then. If you really want to be held captive."

Elizabeth nods. _If the alternative is death, of course._

Jack shrugs and casually strolls over to the edge of his ship and calls out to Norrington. "So, I guess I'll be seeing you around." He walks along the ship's railing, kicking off the ropes that had been used in crossing. _The Black Pearl_ speeds up and begins to leave _The Pursuer_ behind. "Ta ta! Have a pleasant rest of your voyage!"

Turning to Elizabeth, he continues. "Now, you. You are a strange bird. Why did you want to be held captive? I was more than willing to let you go back, one less mouth to feed and all."

"What are you talking about? I thought you were offering me a choice between death and captivity."

"An unfortunate misunderstanding. Sorry, but it's too late to go back. Look's like you'll be traveling with us for awhile."

"Oh, Jack, please!"

"Why are you calling me by my first name? I've never seen you before, boy." 

Will leans forward, sensing something strangely familiar about the unlucky sailor. "Who is this, Jack?"

Elizabeth turns towards the familiar voice. Seeing Will, she faints.

This causes everyone to push forward towards the strange sailor boy. Jack immediately takes control of the situation. "Everyone, get back to your regular duties." Then, to Will, he says, "Help me carry him inside. I think the boy just went into shock. Quite an odd bird, this is."

Will comes over and helps Jack carry Elizabeth into Jack's cabin. They lay her on the bed. Will gets a wet cloth to hold on her forehead. He takes off her hat and gasps. "Elizabeth?!"

Jack's eyes widen. "That would explain a lot."

Elizabeth blinks slowly, then opens her eyes. She is still dazed, but she recognizes her love. "Will?" She reaches up and strokes his cheek.

Will grins, relieved. "Yes, Elizabeth. I'm right here."

She smiles, then closes her eyes briefly. Too soon, her eyes snap open again. Angrily, she gasps his name once more, then slaps Will across the face.

Will is surprised and annoyed. "What the hell was that for?!"

Jack looks from one annoyed face to the other. "Um, no offense, Will, but maybe you should leave now."

"Fine, I will." Will walks out, looking confused.

Jack sinks into his chair contemplatively. "Very interesting."

Within minutes, Elizabeth falls asleep again. Jack quietly walks out.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Will and Elizabeth confront each other about their relationship.

Thanks again for reading. Writing action parts isn't my strong suit, but I tried to make something entertaining. Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter.


	6. Who Cares?

Thanks to **Alori Kesi Aldercy **and **williz** for their reviews!

****

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine.

**Scene 6 – Who Cares?**

On _The Pusuer_, Norrington has the soldiers lined up for a roll call. Satisfied that all his men are present, he turns to check on Elizabeth in his cabin.

"Um, excuse me Sir, but I thought you should know that the pirates took one captive."

Norrington whirls around to face the stammering lieutenant. "That is impossible. I just took roll call..."

"But I saw him myself, Sir. It was Lt. Boots."

"No!"

"Yes, Sir, I'm afraid it was."

Norrington goes pale and rushes to unlock his cabin door, pulling it open to reveal an empty room and an open window.

"Sir, I'm sure we'll find Boots again. He knew the possibilities when he signed up for this, and he is well trained..."

"No! You don't understand. Boots was Elizabeth Swan in disguise! She wasn't supposed to go near any fighting!"

This announcement causes everyone within hearing range to rush towards the Commodore, gasping. The whisper and murmur, trying to figure out if this could possibly be true.

Meanwhile, Norrington is having a panic attack. "Oh my God. What to do? We must, um, we must stop for supplies and, um, and more men at the next island we reach. Then we will find that savage pirate ship again and take everyone on board. Just pray that no harm comes to Elizabeth."

The sailors nod and head off to their posts. Only one man remains. "Um, Sir?

"What?!"

"Um, sorry. Just thought you might want to know, Will Turner is on that ship as well. Apparently, he has joined the pirates. He was fighting us with them."

Gasping, enraged, and turning yet paler, Norrington felt as if he was having a heart attack. His entire world had just come crashing down. "Oh my God. Carry out my previous orders at double speed, men. Let's go!"

The sailor rushes out to give the Commodore's command to the crew. Norrington turns to look out the open window. "My love. I will find you, I must. Please, remember your promises, your future. Do not abandon me. Again."

* * *

On _The Black Pearl_, Elizabeth exits Jack's cabin, now dressed in a plain white shift. She climbs to the uppermost deck and sits down on the railing, thinking silently. She is surprised when another woman climbs up onto the deck with her.

Anamaria looks at Elizabeth thoughtfully. "Hello, Elizabeth. Forgive me, I did not mean to startle you. My name is Anna. I am an old, um, friend of Captain Jack's."

"Um, hello. How do you know who I am?"

"You have been the only one spoken of by the crew. You are also the only other woman on board. As you will be stuck here for awhile, we probably should stick together." 

"I suppose." Elizabeth really didn't feel like "sticking together" with anyone at the moment, but her inbred politeness would not allow her to suggest this out loud.

"I am not intruding on your space, am I?"

"Oh, no. Go ahead, have a seat." _Why am I being so polite to this woman? I must be just too tired to deal. Or,_ suggested another voice in her head. _Or, you just sense a friend in her._

Anamaria sits on the opposite railing and gives Elizabeth a friendly smile. Elizabeth opens her mouth to inquire as to the destination of the ship when they hear boots climbing the ladder. Both turn to see Will pull himself up onto the deck and look over at Elizabeth, not noticing Anamaria.

By this point, Elizabeth had almost got herself to forget about Will's presence onboard the ship, so this encounter was quite unwelcome for her. She rises defensively and they stand facing each other. "May I help you, Mr. Turner?"

"Why so formal, Elizabeth?" When she does not respond, he moves closer to her. "I've missed you."

Elizabeth looks at him coldly. "Please remember, Mr. Turner, that I am engaged to be married to Commodore Norrington as soon as possible."

Will is confused and getting angry. "Elizabeth, what is going on? You are acting as if I abandoned you. You don't understand..."

"I understand perfectly. I just don't want to hear it."

"Can't you open your heart for just one minute and listen to me? You know that I would never..."

"I don't care anymore. I can't care. Every time I "open my heart" I just get hurt. The Commodore could never hurt me."

"Of course he can't if you feel nothing for him. You want that to be your life? Nothing will matter? He can hold you, kiss you, declare his undying love and it won't matter to you?"

"Nothing will. I don't care. It doesn't make a difference." 

Will looks at her sadly, then whispers softly, "Well then, it won't matter if I do this one last time."

He kisses her. Despite her every intention, she can't help but feel a rush. She leans closer to him...

Suddenly, he pulls away and sees that she is breathing just as fast a he is. With more than a hint of sarcasm, he says, "Well, I'm glad that doesn't affect you." He then turns and walks to the lower decks.

Anamaria turns to Elizabeth in surprise. "What was that all about?"

Elizabeth had completely forgotten Anamaria's presence. She blushes at the realization that someone had just been watching that entire encounter. "I don't know. Nothing, I suppose." "It didn't look like nothing to me. And I'll tell you something..." 

"I'm sorry, but I really want to be alone."

"Look, Miss Swan. If you want to ignore this, go ahead, but hear me out. That boy spent the entire trip muttering to himself and worrying that he had lost you forever. Then you show up and act like he abandoned you. Maybe it's just me, but that doesn't sound fair. Now, you do whatever you think is right. Just remember that sometimes you only get one chance to make things better once you screw them up."

"Sure." Elizabeth replies dismissively. She turns and begins to walk away, her head pounding.

But Anamaria wasn't quite done. "By the way, Elizabeth, he didn't abandon you."

This caused her to stop in her tracks. _How could running away on a pirate ship not be abandoning me?!_

"A bunch of goons tries to kill him. He had no choice but to run away. That is what I believe he was trying to tell you before."

Sudden realization and instant regret flash across Elizabeth's face. She turns back towards Anamaria, but she is gone. "What have I done?"

* * *

Downstairs in his cabin, Will slowly and sadly removes a blue ribbon from his arm.

* * *

Next chapter: Will Will take her back? (no pun intended)

It would be great if I could get 30 reviews by the end of this story (it will have ten chapters). Please keep reviewing, guys!


	7. Forgiveness is the Best Answer or so the...

Thanks for continuing to read and reviewing! Sorry it's taking me more time to get these chapters out, it's back to school again and I don't have as much time. But I'll try to go as fast as I can!

**Disclaimer: **These characters aren't and will never be mine.

**7 – Forgiveness is the Best Answer (or so they say)**

All through dinner, Will and Elizabeth had pointedly ignored each other. Now, it's nighttime. Will is in his cabin while Elizabeth and Jack are out on the decks, walking.

Elizabeth is content walking in the cool, crisp night air, but Jack wants to talk. "What exactly is going on with you two?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Yes, you do. Anyway, from what I've heard, when two star-crossed lovers reunite, it's supposed to be a good thing. Well, most of the time, anyway. It didn't quite work out with Romeo and Juliet, did it? As a matter of fact, it didn't work for Hamlet and Ophelia, either, did it? Maybe it's not such a grand thing. Or maybe it's just Shakespeare. Come to think of it, Hamlet and Ophelia weren't really star-crossed..."

Elizabeth stares at him in disbelief until he interrupts himself.

"Are you looking like that because you want me to shut up or because you didn't except a pirate to know Shakespeare?"

"Um. A bit of both, I suppose." 

"Let that be a lesson to ye, then. Don't judge people. Anyway, my real point is that you should apologize. I'm sure he'll forgive you. In fact, I'll talk to him about it. Maybe he'll finally start taking my advice."

"That's okay, Jack. I'll be fine." Honestly, Elizabeth highly doubts that, but she isn't about to let the pirate captain know this. She hates feeling insecure. Abruptly, she changes paths and walks across the ship, leaving Jack on the stern. _I need to do something before it's too late. I think that I'll go crazy with anger and grief and love if I don't!_

Gathering her will, she knocks on the door to Will's cabin.

Will, half-asleep, groggily calls out, "Who is it?"

"Um, it's me. Elizabeth."

Now fully awake, he calls back, "one minute" and hurriedly gets dressed.

The door opens to reveal Will, looking slightly annoyed, but also hopeful. Wordlessly he stands aside, allowing Elizabeth in. Stepping back, he closes the door and looks expectantly towards her.

"Yes, Miss Swan? How may I help you?"

Elizabeth does not miss his overly formal, sarcastic tone and she is disappointed. "Please, don't be pert."

"Oh, forgive me. Do you wish to go by Mrs. Norrington, now?"

Immediately regretting approaching Will, Elizabeth sighs in exasperation and turns to storm out.

"Wait." She turns around. She hadn't been expecting him to stop her.

"What did you want to say?"

Slowly, picking her words carefully, Elizabeth responds. "I just...Well, I guess I just wanted to say that I'm sorry that I doubted you. You have never done wrong by me, and first chance I get I do wrong by you. So, I'm sorry. Really sorry. That's it, I guess. See you tomorrow at breakfast."

"Fine." Elizabeth knows that she shouldn't be surprised and hurt by his response, but she is. Tears come to her eyes as she realizes that she really has lost the only man she'll ever love.

Will turns away from her, still angry. _She thinks all she has to do is apologize?!_

He looks around, trying to focus anywhere but on her. His gaze slowly falls upon his dresser, on top of which lies a small, light blue hair ribbon. Slowly, he sighs and closes his eyes, realizing that he will never be able to let Elizabeth just walk out of his life.

Her hand is on the door when she hears Will say, "No, wait again."

They turn to face each other. Will steps forward and closes the distance between them. They gaze into each other's eyes for a moment, each trying to think of the right thing to say.

Will clears his throat and states, "I suppose every couple has misunderstandings."

Relieved, Elizabeth quickly responds, "Yes. I will never mistrust you again, I swear it."

"Yes, and I will be sure to leave a note the next time I am suddenly attacked by a gang of vandals."

Both smile. He leans down to kiss her when they are interrupted by harsh knocking on the door to Will's cabin. Jack's voice drifts through, saying, "Will, get out here. Stop sulking and brooding. I have to talk to you."

Will lefts out a brief chuckle. Grand timing he has."

"Go ahead. I'll wait for you. Always."

Will smiles at her and walks out, closing the door behind him. Now that she has a moment of quiet, Elizabeth's long day finally catches up to her. She lies down on Will's bed and promptly falls asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack and Will are now sitting on the upper deck. Jack is saying, "So, Will, I need to talk to you."

"I gathered that much."

"Don't be cheeky, now. I'm trying to help you. I think that you should forgive Elizabeth."

"Jack..."

"Now, now. I know that you aren't happy with her at the moment, but forgiveness is always the best answer. For example, take Bessie. She slapped me after I cheated on her. I forgave her for being annoyed and... Um, she slapped me again."

"Jack..."

"No, you're right, that wasn't the best answer. How about when..."

"Jack!"

"I know, odd advice coming from a pirate. But take it from me, Will, it's the best choice. Now, will you two at least try to get back together?"

"Yes, Jack. But..."

"Good. I'm glad I made an impression. That's what friends are for, Will, you know?"

Will nods, defeated, and gets up. "Um, thanks, Jack."

"Anytime, Will, anytime."

Shaking his head, Will smiles to himself and walks back into his cabin. Seeing that Elizabeth is fast asleep on his bed, he moves quietly as he pulls off his shirt and snuffs out the single candle lighting the room. He then delicately slides her over and lies down next to her. Gazing at her soft features in the moonlight, he pulls her close to him and breathes in the scent of her hair.

Softly, he whispers, "I love you, Elizabeth Swan."

She half-wakes and turns towards him so her face is pressed against his chest. "I love you, too, William Turner."

Sighing contentedly, she snuggles against him. He kisses her hair, thinking that he is perhaps the luckiest man alive.

* * *

Next chapter: Everyone is happy now. As this isn't then end, yet, we all know it's not going to stay that way for long!

Please keep the reviews coming, guys!


	8. A New Plan for Everyone

Thanks for continuing to read and review!

**Disclaimer: **These characters aren't and will never be mine.

**8 – A New Plan for Everyone**

On _The Pusuer_, just off the small island of Tritara, the governor has sailed out to meet the Commodore and discuss the loss of his daughter. Now, he is listening sympathetically as Norrington finishes his tale.

"I felt like the luckiest man alive just two nights ago! Now, I am left with nothing but plans and dreams. I am so sorry, Governor."

"Hush. Do not lose hope, Commodore. I did not sail out to this godforsaken town to give up. You will marry my daughter."

"I don't know about that, Governor. Maybe she..."

Governor Swann angrily interrupts. "I killed for you to be with her, man!"

"What?!" The Commodore is shocked and appalled. Sudden realization hits him.

Seeing that he has struck a nerve, the governor tries to explain. "I would do anything for the sake of my daughter's happiness and security."

"Wait, are you saying that you killed...?"

"It was just that pirate boy, Will Turner." This causes all guilt to leave the Commodore momentarily as he pieces yet more together.

"Um, Sir, he's not dead. He's on _The Black Pearl_ with Elizabeth and that horrible Jack Sparrow."

Gov. Swann is greatly bothered by this. Cursing, he begins to pace the room. Norrington soon interrupts by asking, "What should we do, Sir?"

"Well, Commodore, we obviously need a new plan."

A Lieutenant knocks, then enters, saluting both men. "Forgive me for interrupting, Sirs, butt we finally caught one of those blasted pirates. Over torture, he agreed to reveal to us some very interesting information. I daresay that you will be pleased."

For the first time in two days, the governor smiles. "Do tell."

* * *

Back on _The Black Pearl_, Will and Elizabeth are awakened by a cry of "land ho". Blinking his eyes, Will looks around, uncertain if this is all a dream. _I have had this very dream so many times, I would not be surprised if I awoke any moment now. _He gazes at Elizabeth, also beginning to awaken. Slowly, he gathers his wits and realizes that he is really awake. Elizabeth opens her eyes and gazes up into his. Teasingly, she whispers, "What are you looking at?"

"My beautiful girl." Elizabeth sighs happily and kisses him before beginning to rise.

"Where are you going?"

"We're going to be late for breakfast."

"Breakfast can wait, can't it?" He pulls her down on top of him and she kisses him again, softly.

"Okay," she breathes. "I need to reconsider. Hmm, a breakfast of cold porridge or sleeping in with my gorgeous lover? I wonder."

Smiling, she leans down to kiss him, not-so-softly this time.

They are quickly interrupted by Anamaria's voice calling from outside their door. "Will? Is Elizabeth in there with you?"

Will sighs and pulls back from Elizabeth. "Yes. Can I help you?"

By now, Anamaria has caught on that this may not have been the "opportune moment" for her to barge in. "Sorry if I'm interrupting something, but we're all about to go out to this little island here, Tritaro or something. This may be your only chance to walk around on an island for quiet awhile, so you might want to take advantage of it. After this, we set sail for Brazil!"

Will looks to Elizabeth, who nods consent. "Okay, Anamaria. We'll be right there. Thank you."

Elizabeth gets up and pulls on a dress over her shift. Will goes to put on his shirt when Elizabeth catches his arm. "Wait. Don't forget this."

She ties the ribbon back on his arm. Smiling, they finish getting dressed and kiss once more before walking out the door.

* * *

Outside on the dock, Will offers Elizabeth his hand to help her climb down from the ship. They proceed arm in arm down its length, then they turn back to wait for Jack. He is the last one down.

Smiling, he calls out, "I'm glad to see that you took me advice, Will. I'm happy..."

His speech falters to a halt when he sees Will and Elizabeth's faces change abruptly from radiating happiness to sheer horror. Turning, he hears a scream just before he is hit in the head by something very hard. The last thing he is conscious of is Elizabeth pleading for someone's life. After that, he is dead to the world.

* * *

Next chapter: What happened to Will, Elizabeth, and Jack? You will find out.

Just two more chapters left now. Please keep reviewing! Even just 4 more reviews would make me so happy!!!


	9. Choices

Sorry again for the delay in updates, unfortunately school takes priority over fanfic :(

Thanks for reading and reviewing, everyone! Just one chapter left now, I hope you're enjoying it.

Also, I know that both this and the previous chapter are relatively short. Don't worry, though, the finale will make up for all of it!

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine.

**Scene 9 – Choices**

Elizabeth is in her bedroom in the Port Royale Governor's mansion. She is violently brushing her hair on her bed when her maid, Pamela, enters. She drops her brush and turns towards her abruptly.

Pamela looks concerned. "My lady, please. Do not take your anger out on that beautiful hair of yours."

"You speak of my hair at a time like this?! Tell me, did you find it?"

"Yes, mam, I found their cell. Both seem to be alright. Miserable, but not wounded. Now, can you get to sleep? Tomorrow is your big day."

This causes Elizabeth's face to contort in anger. "How can anyone expect me to happily marry the commodore when the man I love is currently being held in a jail cell awaiting execution for piracy?! All I've heard today is "congratulations". How can you find joy in being forced to marry a man you do not love?"

"Love is relative, my lady. May I offer you a piece of advice?"

"I suppose that you will give it whether I want it or not."

"True. Now, I quite like Mr. Turner myself, darling. But think about the future. What is "love", anyway? A mere feeling. Whatever you feel for Will just isn't enough. Commodore Norrington is intelligent, handsome, brave..."

"I do not see your point, as Will is all those things and more."

"Let me finish. The commodore is also a very fortunate and well-to-do man. His skills and accomplishments have raised him to the place of high esteem that he holds today. He can provide you with everything you ever wanted. He will be a perfect father, a gentle and doting husband. He is a man you could grow to love dearly. Is there really anything that makes Turner better other than sheer lust, darling?"

Elizabeth's eyes flash and she says indignantly, "I would die for him."

Pamela looks worried. "Now, that is just pure foolishness. At least think over what I said, Lady. You may find that it makes good sense."

Pamela hesitates, then softly removes an iron key from her dress pocket and places it on Elizabeth's dresser. "No matter what you decide, both Turner and Sparrow will be safe. I promise you I will do that. Now, get a good night's sleep. In the morning, you must decide: are you willing to give up everything you have prepared for your entire life for this man? Whatever you decide, I will support you, my lady. I hope you know what's best, as your future is at stake."

"I know." Elizabeth watches as her faithful servant leaves, then returns to yanking on her hair. She knows that she loves Will, but Pamela's words had struck a chord. They made perfect sense.

When she had been a little girl, Elizabeth had always hated when she felt one thing, but her mind told her that it made no sense and that she should in fact do the exact opposite. Every time, she had forced herself to follow her logic. Now, she was faced with the same question once again, and she knew that this time her answer would be the most important she ever gave.

One more time she would lose sleep deciding: love or logic?

* * *

In a cell built for two in the Port Royal jailhouse early the next morning, Will and Jack are chained hand and foot. Will's head is buried in his hands. He is filled with anger, sadness, and a small bit of fear that refuses to allow himself to acknowledge. _I was so close! I was almost happy. How could I have lost it all after just one night?_ He moans out loud in frustration and screams, "I hate him!"

Jack, who has been watching him contemplatively, finally speaks. "Yes, I know that you hate him. You have been shouting that at intervals for the past hour. In case you haven't noticed, it hasn't gotten us anywhere as of yet. Perhaps we should be considering possibilities for escape as opposed to which individuals we hate."

Will is not amused. "You think I haven't been considering that all night?! We are in a eight by eight square box of brick and iron."

"You got me out last time! I thought you built these cells."

Will is quite annoyed. "I can't get it out without something sturdy to pry the bar up."

"Okay, sorry. Calm down, mate. You throwing a hissy fit won't help anyone right now."

"Well, what do you recommend I do, then?" Will asks coldly. He hates himself for being cruel to Jack, who is only trying to help, after all. But he can't help being mean at a time like this, he never could.

Jack ignores his tone and continues on in his hearty, optimistic tone. "Well, I for one am waiting for ghost pirates to attack and blow holes in the walls, thereby allowing us to escape. That's what happened last time. What almost happened to me last time, I should say."

Will tries his hardest to not strangle Jack. "Wait for ghost pirates?That is what you recommend that we do?!"

Both men are startled by a voice that seems to come from nowhere. "I recommend you come with me."

* * *

Next chapter: The conclusion.

Please keep up the reviewing!


	10. Here Comes the Bride?

Sorry this took a bit, guys, I wanted to try to make it good.

Anyway, this is the last chapter of this story. Before I start, I just want to say thank you to everyone who has read it. I love all of you guys, especially if you reviewed! I need to give special thanks to **Alori Kelsi Aldercy** and **williz**, who have been reviewing almost every chapter I have written. So, my thanks to every reviewer. I never thought that I would get 34 reviews on my very first story!

**Disclaimer:** You probably know by now that none of the characters are mine.

* * *

**Scene 10 – Here Comes the Bride?**

The morning of the wedding dawned bright and clear. Elizabeth sighs as she looked out her window into the rolling blue waves of the Caribbean. _It is a perfect day for a wedding. If only..._

Abruptly, she tears her gaze away from the window and proceeds to get dressed. She had promised herself that she would not think of what she was about to do or she might scare herself. She knew that she was making the right choice, but that didn't make it any easier for her to carry out. _No regrets,_ she tells herself firmly. _NO regrets._

Meanwhile, in the small room behind The Church of Porte Royale's main hall, Comodore Norrington finishes adjusting his ceremonial sword. He quietly pushes over part of the heavy curtain that separates the rooms and looks outside. He is greeted with the sight of thousands of well-dressed, excited people awaiting the coming of the beautiful daughter of the Governor. In front of the crowd, the priest is preparing his sermon and the bridesmaids and ushers are beginning to line up.

The Commodore gives an involuntary shudder and pulls himself back inside the small chamber. He quickly whirls around when he hears the governor's voice, "Are you quite alright, James?"

"I think so, Sir."

"Good."

Governor Swan turns to leave when he is stopped by a sudden nervous outburst from Norrington. "Actually, Sir, I'm not quite alright. I'm not even sure if I want this."

The governor is horrified. "What?!"

"Well, Sir, it's just that Elizabeth obviously does not love me. She might have once, but now..."

"She will be happy with you, Commodore."

"I would hope. Still, I just... Honestly, I almost wish that something would go wrong today. Is that ridiculous, or what? I don't think that I can do this in good conscience, Governor."

Now the governor is angry. "That is ridiculous!" he snaps. "You will go out there, you will marry my daughter, and you will be happy with her. I have risked everything to bring you two together, and I will not let it be destroyed!"

Norrington looks at him for a moment before hesitatingly responding, "Okay, Sir. If it is your will."

Taking a deep breath, he walks outside and takes his place on the altar. Satisfied, the governor smiles and takes a seat in the front row. The bridal procession begins. Everyone turns to watch, but it all blurs before his eyes. _All this pomp and ceremony,_ he ponders. _But is anyone here really happy? Does anyone really care about love, faith, respect, all the things that I am about to pledge? Can I really go through with this?_

He looks up to see his bride standing next to him. She is dressed in a huge white dress with a tent-like veil that he can't even make out her face through. The sight of her doesn't make him any happier, though. _She must hate that dress. She always said that she wanted her wedding to be simple and serene. This is most certainly neither of those._

James was so absorbed by his thoughts that he did not hear the ceremony. The next thing he knows, he hears his wife saying, "I do." The priest looks towards him. "Commodore James Norrington, do you take this woman, Elizabeth Swan, to have and to love forever, through good times and bad, in sickness and health, until death do you part?"

James feels all eyes on him. "I..." He stops. The church is dead silent. All he can hear is the terrified whimpering of the woman next to him. "I..." _What am I thinking?! This is all I ever wanted, all I ever worked for. Isn't it? _The crowd was beginning to be aware of the bride's crying. _No, _he answers himself. _I wanted to love and be loved in return. Not to force a noble and kind woman to marry me against her will. _"I'm sorry, but I do not."

The church echoes with shocked gasps and whispers. The governor rises and strides angrily up to the altar. "What do you think you are doing, fool?" he hisses in James's ear. "As your commanding officer, I order you to say your vows and marry my daughter. If you do not, I will strip you of your rank and ship you up to Nova Scotia!"

James barely hesitates. "I said that I do not take this woman as my wife. I was trained to give my life for what I believe is right. I will hold my head high and go to Nova Scotia if that is what it takes to save both this woman and myself from a life filled with grief, regret, and longing."

"Then pack your bags, you will go tomorrow."

"So will I." Both men turn to the bride, shocked. James leans closer to her. "Elizabeth, wouldn't that defeat the point. If you want to be with me, then..." His eyes widen. "Then this entire honorable stand that I have taken has been totally pointless and humiliating."

"I do not think so, I think that it was quite brave and heroic. And I do love you and I do want to go with you, but I do not want to deceive you one moment longer. I am not Elizabeth." She takes of her veil to reveal the tight, dark curls of Pamela. "Forgive me, Sirs, but I could not condemn my mistress to this fate. Commodore, if you want me, I would travel with you to the ends of the earth. I have loved you my whole life long, and now that love grows stronger seeing what an honorable man you are."

Smiling, James takes her in his arms. "So, it's off to Nova Scotia with us. Let us hope that Elizabeth has found as much happiness as I." He kisses her to the delight of the watching crowd.

* * *

Even as they start wildly cheering, Governor Swann curses and storms out. He begins to walk angrily, but he trips on the church steps and ends up on his knees, peering out at the seemingly endless ocean. Pausing, he takes in a deep breath of the cool salt air. _Yes, my darling, I wish you happiness as well. Wherever you are._

Slowly, he rises and heads back to his mansion, where a small note us awaiting him on his dresser...

* * *

On board _The Black Pearl_, Captain Jack Sparrow confidently twirls the steering wheel. "We're bound up North this time. Better plundering, I've always said. The people are too cold to fight back. Hah!"

Anamaria shakes her head. "You are quite insane, Captain."

"I know. That's what makes me the best of the best. You need a little insanity, you know? Speaking of the insane..." He turns and calls up to the crow's nest. "How are my little runaway lovers doing?"

"Fine, Jack."

"Captain Jack to you, missy!"

Elizabeth laughs and turns to Will. Both are now clad in pirate's garb. Smiling, he takes her into his arms. "Are you totally sure about leaving Port Royale and the commodore behind?"

"Even if I wasn't sure, wouldn't you say that it's a bit too late for me to change me mind now?"

Will turns serious. "Don't joke like that, Elizabeth. You chose a hard life over an easy one, I know that. If you regret your decision at all, we can take you back. I couldn't stand to be the source of misery for the woman I love."

Elizabeth is touched. "Of course I don't regret. I love you. And Pam was wrong, love isn't just some silly feeling. True love is so much more. It's something that fills you with joy and makes you capable of things that you never even dreamed you can do. It... Oh, I can't even describe it!"

"You don't have to. I love you. I know." He leans in to kiss her, then pauses for a moment. "Do you plan to go back there?"

"Well, I left a note for my dad. I told him that we'd be back in a year, at least just to visit. He goes about things the wrong way, but he is my father and I do love him deep down. Maybe we'll have our wedding there, who knows?"

"Wedding?"

"You wouldn't want to be married?"

"Of course I would, I just didn't know that you were... I don't know. Ready? Committed yet?"

"I do want to marry you, Will. Right now, though, we need time to just be. I need to be happy for once, to be loved, to be free..."

"Funny. I just need you." 

Both smile. "I was saving my top priority for last of course."

"And that is?"

Instead of responding in words, she pulls him close and kisses him. That kiss was enough answer for him. It was also enough for both of them to realize that they could make it through anything together, because this could be nothing else but true love. The kind that makes you many times better than you ever thought you could be.

* * *

So there we have it: the end. I hope everyone has enjoyed this story and that my writing was able to make people happy, at least for just a few minutes. Please review one more time and tell me what you thought of the story.

Again, and I can't say this enough, I love all of you! Thanks for reading and goodbye!


End file.
